


A Friend in Need, a Friend in Deed

by Baileys



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: Spoilers: "Need"Summary: Jack’s thoughts during SG-1’s first over night mission after"Need"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - A Friend in Need, a Friend in Deed

Daniel is sleeping peacefully next to me; the air is cool, but by no means unpleasant. Even so he’s curled up so close I can feel his shallow breaths impact my shoulder; Daniel has never liked the cold.

It’s our first overnight mission since 636 and I can’t say I’m nervous. I’m down right terrified, and I know I’m not the only one. Teal’c is on watch at the moment, he’s not supposed to be for at least another two hours but I saw him get up and quietly offer to take over from Carter since he’d finished his Kel-no-reem. From the gesture of a gentle hand on his arm I could tell she’d bought that excuse for about 0.01 of a second. They’re both concerned and they both question my decision, neither of them has said anything but we share similar minds when it comes to regulations, rules and protocol, so they don’t have to. I doubt Daniel would acknowledge protocol if it bit him on the ass, which I guess is why I’ve tried to think outside of the box on this one.

I’m currently lying on my back admiring the view, it’s dark obviously, but I can still make out the shapes of clouds and even birds as they fly overhead, can’t sleep. Haven’t slept properly in days. I’ve spent the entire past two weeks in the mountain. Went home that first night after Daniel bawled his eyes out in the storage closet and I found I couldn’t stay still for more than a minute at a time. I could still feel the damp spot on my shoulder from his tears even though I had changed clothes before leaving. It wasn’t the first time I’ve had Daniel in my arms but it was the first time I could offer nothing more than the simple tactile reassurance he was safe. Knowing that it didn’t really matter what I said to him was different, usually when it comes to Daniel in distress situations it’s all about the right words. This time it was different, this time Daniel didn’t need convincing that we were doing the right thing, this time Daniel just needed to know he was loved. Before I realised it, I was back in my car, cigarette in hand, driving back to the mountain.

*********************************************

_  
_

Two weeks prior –

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Jack O’Neill questioned the sudden appearance of a Marlboro in his right hand.

He considered an answer for about a minute before deciding it really didn’t matter. He couldn’t remember reaching into his side table drawer, removing the base and unearthing his emergency stash but then he had been a bit preoccupied at the time. Continuing his drive into the Cheyenne Mountain complex and reviewing recent events he figured he damn well deserved one anyway.

"Colonel O’Neill, I thought you’d left?" Dr. Janet Fraiser questioned at Jack’s sudden appearance in her infirmary.

"I did," he replied curtly.

Janet blinked, took in the civilian clothing, the haggard look on his face and continued on her path towards the empty exam table where several charts lay spread. "Daniel’s still sedated Sir, he shouldn’t be conscious for at least another couple of hours."

"I know." Jack’s tone remained terse and distant, lacking his usual air of calm and casualness.

"He’s going to be alright Sir," Janet assured looking the Colonel straight in the eye, understanding completely. Janet had watched Jack carry Daniel back to the infirmary himself, after raising the alarm and, judging from the state of both of them, it didn’t take a mastermind to put the most probable scenario into context. "You did your part you should go home." Janet picked up a chart.

"That’s where you’re wrong, I think my part is only just beginning." Jack offered her a weary smile as he left the main infirmary heading for Daniel’s room.

*************************************

I stayed with him that night, I knew with the drugs Janet had given he was probably so out of it he’d have had no idea I was there but I didn’t want to leave him to face this alone. I wanted to look after him.

Daniel stirs in his sleep next to me and I know before the sound even escapes his lips that he’s going to start screaming. I’ve got hold of him just as the fight in his dreams becomes a fight in reality. Sitting us up securing his arms against his own body I circle him with mine and whisper platitudes in his ear until the scream turns to a dull whine and movement stops completely. Looking around our small camp I make eye contact with Teal’c and Carter giving both a nod meant to assure them that I have the situation under control. I know Daniel’s sleeping soundly once more, having caught the nightmare before it took hold, but I don’t let him go. I remain upright, Daniel slumped against my body, his shallow breaths once again impacting my neck as I, once more, admire the surroundings that are a little less dark than they were five minutes before. I need time to assure myself that he’s all right and that he’s really here with me, not crying alone somewhere, strapped to a hospital bed, stoned out of his mind.

Daniel cries in his sleep. I hold him. That’s the way it’s been for the past two weeks and how it’s going to continue for as long as Daniel needs me. We don’t discuss any of it come morning – ever. Whether Daniel remembers the nightmares and aftermath is an issue, but not one I’m willing to bring up. I’m not enjoying this situation by any means, seeing him so fragile and vulnerable is heartbreaking, but if Daniel ever stopped relying on me, ever stopped trusting me to take care of him I feel for sure I would miss it. 

During the day I’m his friend, a companion and role model. At night I’m a parent, a guardian and protector against the monsters that invade his peace.

**Fin.**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  **  
>  **
> 
> Authors’ notes: Many thanks to my beta CMO Lauretta, without her encouragement and friendship I doubt I’d ever get anything finished:O) And of course ‘All hail the red pen!’

* * *

>   
>  © August 2004 I don't own them sadly enough. They are the property of   
> MGM/Sci-Fi and god knows who else. Please don’t sue I have nothing of value.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
